Condemned to Death
by Alessa00
Summary: It was a world, colder than ice. A void deeper than ever before. And the Capitol. Led by evil himself, President Coriolanus Snow. The whole world despise him. A story of a world were women and men are separated and love is illegal. But if it's me telling the odds, I'd say something or someone, will change things forever. Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a world, colder than ice. a void deeper than ever before. It was a world where the word _love_ was unknown. It was something that hadn't existed for as long as Katniss Everdeen could remember. The world had gone mad. Overpopulation. Famine. War. There was no more food for the people, there was no more space. So a system was created. A system that divided the world in 3 districts. The first district was where they sent all of the women. To live a life where they are forced to forget about their loved ones. The "Capitol" killed all of the children. Brutally. They killed many mothers, as they didn't want to let go of their babies. They killed many wives, as they didn't want to lose their husbands. They killed many fathers, as they stood up to fight against the brutality of the Capitol. But they all lost. Men were divided into the second district. Women and men could never even see each other, as the capitol feared that someone will fall in love, or just the sight of a man seeing a woman after all those years would bring the men such lust. No, women and men were separated forever. It was Katniss's mothers generation that was the last to know of love. The last generation to get married, to have children, to start a family. Katniss's mother, Prenna had just given light to Katniss's little sister Primrose Everdeen, when the baby had been ripped from her mothers hands, and they took her away forever. Prenna had just lost her husband, Katniss's father Charlie in an accident, and now her second daughter was murdered right before her eyes, by the Capitol. Katniss was still a little girl, but she was old enough to survive. When she tries hard enough, Katniss can almost remember her mother's pregnant stomach, or how Prenna used to kiss and hold hands with Charlie in public. She can hear her mother and father laughing as they sat in the dinner table. But that memiry was so far away. It almost felt like a dream. But things were not perfect. Every night, there was less food to eat in the dinner table, and every night, there were less people laughing, less people walking with their loved ones by their side. There were too many people. The world couldn't take it. Katniss can still remember when her father died, and it was as if right then, after that, the war broke out. People were getting killed, then children, her own _sister_. Her last memory of a boy, was when she was starving, sitting under a tree thinking that this was her end, when a blonde boy around her age, she remembered him as Peeta, had thrown her a loaf of bread, saving her life. Without another word, the blonde boy disappeared back inside the bakery, and the next day, the girls and boys were divided forever.

But there is one exception. There is still one district. The third district. The district of hope. As every year, there is a reaping. From the two districts one man, and one woman are reaped, to travel together to the Capitol. Once they arrive, they are forced to coldly enter a room, with nothing else but a bed, to simply sleep with one another, so that they reaped woman will be pregnant. The reaped couple will live in the capitol together, for nine months until the baby is born. As soon as the woman gives light, both the man and the woman will be executed immediately. The baby will be taken to the third district, where it will live with all of the other children from the previous years for sixteen years, brainwashed to believe and support a world with no love, no compassion. Just a life filled with rules and work. They are forced to be a part of this, and they teach the children to see their system as a good thing. they teach the children to find beauty in it. Both boys and girls live in one side of the third district, as they are separated by an electrical fence. When a child turns sixteen depending on their sex, they will either be taken to District one, or District two. The children will grow with no parents, and the girls will be taken care of by the women of district one, as the boys will be taken care of by the men of district two. There can only be sixteen children living in district three at a time, since a child will be born every year, and a 16 year old child will leave every year, making the system very easy. Only sixteen people are needed from the districts and many volunteer since the Capitol is known for giving an extra amount of food the woman or man that volunteers to take care of a child. It is a cold system, but it has been the Capitols only way of saving the world. '

And the Capitol. Led by evil himself, President Coriolanus Snow. The whole world despise him, but due to his immense power and his soldiers he is too powerful, for the weak citizens of Panem.

And why would someone even want to work for Snow you ask?

His soldiers are the only people in Panem, who actually get a rich full meal and a big clean mansion to themselves. And in this world, where love is long forgotten, that is enough for people to forget who they were, and live a life beside the monster who they see as a hero, as he gave them a chance for a loving home and clean water. The soldiers often called "Pecaekeepers of Panem" don't seem to notice the void of a family in their homes. They are almost as cold as Snow.

Almost.

But if it's me telling the odds, I'd say something or someone, will change things forever.

And maybe it will all start with one reaping, and one odd little love story.

A love story that is literally condemned to it's death.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, very short chapter, I'm sorry about that. It's been quite a while since I wrote the prologue, quite honestly I had no intentions to continue this story. But here I am, motivated again. I'll try to upload soon again. And make the chapters longer. But here you go. The first chapter.**_

* * *

She stood there, watching herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was up, showing off her beautiful face. Or that's what her mother said. She didn't agree, but was not interested in arguing. She was wearing a blue dress, that made her grey eyes glow. Again, words. From her mother.

Today was the reaping day. The day that a woman would be taken away. Forever. Katniss didn't know much about what happened after you got your name called. She knew the basics. A man. A baby. Death.

But she didn't know how it worked. She had no interest in finding out. By no means, was it pretty. Nothing that the Capitol did, was pretty.

Life was hell.

There was barely any food. People were dying. Sick. Cold. Sad. Scared.

Snow was out there. In his lovely mansion. Katniss knew he had slaves too. Avoxes. A couple of women who he spared from death, only to literally slice their tongue out, and use them as sex slaves. The sick man had his needs.

There was also a party to be held, right after the reaping. After all, the first child was arriving today. It had been sixteen years since the first reaping and now the first formed baby was coming home. If you can call it that. Katniss knew she was a girl. So she was arriving to District One.

Katniss didn't look beautiful. Her eyes were dead inside. She was skinny. Really really skinny. You could count the bones in her body. She doesn't remember the last time she had sleep without a nightmare. She was shaking. Yet she felt almost nothing. Just numb.

She watched herself in the mirror. Her grey eyes didn't even look grey.

They were empty.

There was no one there.

"Are you ready honey? We have to get going. It's a big big day!" Prenna, Katniss's mother's voice startled her.

Katniss doesn't really know what happened to Prenna. I mean of course, it is quite logical the woman lost her mind. Her baby Primrose had been ripped away right after being born, only to be killed. Her husband died. She lost everything. Her mind. But Prenna seemed so lost. She even started supporting the capitol and it's actions. Surely the woman had no idea of what was going on anymore. She believed the Capitol was good. But then again the poor woman barely remembered her own name.

Rarely. Rarely Katniss could see her mother's eyes turn into the soft blue she once had. Prenna seemed like she was herself again. She would sit there and converse with Katniss for a while. Then her eyes would shift again.

And just like Katniss. There was no one there.

But at least Katniss was quite sane. She knew the truth. She knew what was good and bad. She knew who the enemy was.

She just didn't care anymore.

Nothing mattered.

She didn't answer Prenna. But she just nodded her head, and walked out of the room, ready to go.

To the reaping.

Walking into the darkness.

To never see her home again.

Or her mother.


End file.
